Believe in Nightmares
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: A thing I had to do somewhere and thought I would share it; it is about Slenderman D: Very Short. Just to get my writer's block removed


Nila cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest with a definite sigh. She didn't like to gaze at the looming moon that was so far from her reach. She didn't like it because it made her think that one day that she could reach the moon with no problem, but everyone knew that it was impossible. With a pessimistic view of the world, Nila retreated back into her room; looking at the fortress she had built to personified her. It was light blue. She liked the color because it had reminded her of her father's eyes when he gazed down at her when they were at the amusement park and he wasn't stressed over with taxes and jobs being laid. She rubbed her hand against it softly, feeling the bumpy texture that she sighed. She continued to scan her room, seeing everything in place as she had left it. Her dark brown chair in the corner with the white stuffed lion that she had received from her mother when she had visited her grandparents in Europe; they were trying to live the rest of their life in the place they were born in.

Nila removed her shoes and shed off the cape that were across her shoulder lightly. She took off the elastic holding her hair in place before humming to herself. The hum of a old song that her mother sang to her each morning until the age of eight. She only wished that the days were like they were use to; like before. Nila glided towards the door with a sluggish foot towards the door. She halted once she was a few feet away from the gray door with the silver handle before she twisted it slightly, hearing the slight creek as she pulled the door opened ever so slowly. She had to remember to fix the door so that it didn't make the same noise as before. Nila popped her head out of the door, looking down the hallways for her parents or even other stuff. Nila didn't like to believe in tails like the Boogeyman or Chucky, but thinking about it too long just made her slightly uneasy. She especially didn't like the idea or comprehension of Slender.

She didn't like the thought or the image that had taken in her mind once she had thought about it. It was like a never ending nightmare. She remembered seeing a fellow classmate playing a computer game that has portrayed the imaginary figure. He would be excruciating tall that intimidated anyone who has seen him. She wore a black suit and he was pale, but he never, not once, had a face. It was gone. There were no eyes or mouth, there weren't even nostrils that he had. His name had come from his slender build, thus, having the name, Slender.

Nila crept down the hallway to the kitchen, not feeling the gaze of another individual who was in the darkest corner away from her. He strange and long built had made him blend into the darkness with him. He walked slowly when he had seen the girl walk, walking closer to the prey.

Nila didn't want her parents to find her because she was out at a party until two in the morning. If she had warned the presence of her folks, there will surely be punishment for the action she had committed. Her original curfew was ten at night. She was seventeen and had a curfew at ten; it didn't make sense to her. It was a good party before it started to be crowded in the rooms of her friend's, friend's party; she didn't know the host directly, but she didn't care.

The man ever approached the girl, keeping his distance so that she wasn't too suspicious of the man behind her. It would not be good for her to scream once she saw him, warning the other occupants of the house of an intruder. It would ruin the thrill.

Nila opened the fridge that was in the kitchen, smiling once she saw a left over cake piece from her mom's work; maybe she wouldn't mind if Nila had taken a little piece. Nila pulled the Styrofoam plate onto the counter behind her, puling out a gallon of milk as well. The figure approached quickly once the light of the fridge had disappeared. He knew that she would not know of him. He was Slender after all- no one knew he was alive. He had looked over her shoulder, seeing a fork and knife in her hands, making the work all the more easier...


End file.
